Seblaine Week!
by FangirlingForever
Summary: It's Seblaine week! Day 1- Dalton, Day 2- Family, Day 3- Kink Bp! Mpreg! stair!sex etc , Day 4- AU/Crossover, Day 5- Occasions, Day 6- Angst, Day 7- Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Day one of Seblaine Week! Yay! So if any of you have read any of my fics before or you follow me on tumblr, you know I LOVE Seblaine! They are perfect. Anyway, th****e prompts for this week are Day 1- Dalton, Day 2- Family, Day 3- kink, Day 4- AU/Crossover, Day 5- Occasions, Day 6- Angst, Day 7- Fluff! So this entry if for Day 1- Dalton! I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Blaine adjusted his tie as he padded down the hallways on his very first day at Dalton Academy. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going so he clutched a map of the school in one hand, looking like a true freshman. To be honest, Blaine felt like a nerd. He was new, he had tons of hair gel in his hair and he knew almost no one. In fact, he only knew one person. His best friend in the entire world. Speaking of the devil, he headed towards Blaine and draped his arm around Blaine's neck, emphasizing the height difference between the two.

"Sebastian, I am not your arm rest," Blaine said, shrugging off Sebastian's arm. Blaine had always been jealous of Sebastian. He always seemed so at ease and relaxed. Blaine envied that and wished he could be more like him instead if the ball of nerves he was right now. And it seemed that everyone paid more attention to Sebastian than Blaine. All the boys and all the girls either wanted to date him or be like him. And sometimes that would get to Blaine but then he was reminded of how he's the only one who knows the real Sebastian. The only one who gets to talk to him late at night as they lay down on Blaine's living room floor talking about anything and everything. And Blaine will never forget the moment when Sebastian told Blaine he was jealous of him.

_"You're so lucky man, I mean, you're so comfortable with who you are. I wish I could be like that. I'm always nervous about saying the wrong thing or messing up. You're in total control of yourself and it's awesome. I'm so jealous," Sebastian told him. Blaine smiled and from that moment on, had self confidence that he never had before._

"But you're the perfect height," Sebastian said with a smirk. Blaine gave him a glare earning a smile from Sebastian but he did remove his arm. "Having trouble finding your next class?" Sebastian asks.

"Not now that I found you. We have English together now and you already know this place like the back of your hand," Blaine replied. Sebastian smiled and took Blaine by the hand.

"It's this way," Sebastian says, turning down into an empty corridor. Blaine looked down at his schedule and around to all the room numbers they were passing.

"No it's not. This is the opposite direction of where we're supposed to be going," Blaine informed his best friend. Sebastian rolled his eyes and kept pulling Blaine in the same direction.

"We're ditching this period. I want to show you something," Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine into a little alcove hidden in the side of the hallway. Blaine's eyes widened for two reasons. One, he couldn't believe that Sebastian wanted to skip class on the first day. Two, the alcove was the cutest, coziest spot that Blaine couldn't wait to grab a book and curl up in.

"Sebastian, do you want to get suspended on our first day?!" Blaine asked in a loud whisper.

"Oh shush. Everyone will just think it's our free period. Now come sit here with me," Sebastian instructed and Blaine did as he was told and sat down next to Sebastian on a cushioned seat built into the wall. Sebastian leaned back and brought Blaine down to lie on his chest. This is how they normally sat together. It just felt right and comfortable for the both of them. Sebastian began to softly rub Blaine's side and Blaine let his eyes drift closed.

"This is nice," Blaine said after a few more moments of silence.

"Much better than learning the difference between adverbs and proverbs, right?" Sebastian said, making Blaine chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Blaine answered. Sebastian smiled and sat up straight, forcing Blaine to do the same since he was leaning on Sebastian. Blaine looked up at Sebastian and smiled. Sebastian looked back into Blaine's eyes with an expression that Blaine couldn't read.

"Blaine..." Sebastian said softly before he pressed his lips to Blaine's in a tender kiss. Blaine was taken by surprise but kissed back at once, feeling immediately right at home with the action. It was exciting and new as well as safe because he knew the boy so well and had already mapped out the boys lips with his eyes many times before. Blaine has always wanted this but was never sure if Sebastian returned the wanting so he decided to keep his mouth shut, both literally and figuratively. The kiss lasted for a few blissful moments before Blaine was forced to pull away for air. That was the best minute of Blaine's life. Blaine was sure he had a dopey smile on his face as Sebastian gazed adoringly down at him.

"I didn't know you...felt like that," Blaine managed to get out. Sebastian chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, seriously? What did you think of all those times I held your hand and kissed your cheek? Or how I sneak over to your house every single night just to sleep in the same bed as you? None of that tipped you off?" Sebastian questioned. Blaine sat there as he replayed all of those moments in his mind. Now it all makes sense.

"Wow, I really am clueless," Blaine said, making Sebastian chuckle and kiss Blaine quickly on the lips again.

"And that is one of the reasons I adore you," Sebastian whispers in Blaine's ear. Blaine blushed and leaned into Sebastian. He could definitely get used to this.

"How long have you liked me?" Blaine asked nervously, hoping this wasn't just a spur of the moment thing Sebastian decided to try.

"Well, remember that day that I was walking around on the first day of middle school and I was carrying so many books that I couldn't even see where I was going and I bumped into you? Well, that was the day," Sebastian told him. Blaine looked up into Sebastian's eyes.

"Seb, that's the day we met," Blaine said. Sebastian smiled and pecked Blaine's lips.

"Yeah, I know," Sebastian answered, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Blaine blushed and leaned into Sebastian.

"I remember you had the most adorable glasses on," Blaine said as he leaned his head against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian groaned.

"Ugh, I hated those. I looked like such a nerd," Sebastian complained and Blaine giggled.

"You did not, you looked adorable. I like when you wear them still," Blaine told him.

"I only wear them around you. No one else sees me in them," Sebastian says, looking down at Blaine to gauge his reaction. Blaine smiles and looks up into Sebastian's eyes.

"I know. And I feel very honored," Blaine tells him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Sebastian smiles and cups Blaine's chin in his hand and kisses him tenderly for a few more moments.

"So, Blaine Michael Anderson…" Sebastian said, pulling away from Blaine and getting down on one knee in front of him and taking his hand. "Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Blaine's smile couldn't be wider as his best friend, and crush, of three and a half years finally asked him out.

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend Sebastian Gregory Smythe!" Blaine said and Sebastian wasted no time standing up and swooping Blaine up into his arms and began peppering kisses all over his face making Blaine blush and giggle like a thirteen year old girl. Sebastian sets Blaine down and takes his hand. Blaine looks up into his new boyfriend's eyes and knows that the matching goofy grins that are on both of their faces won't be going away for a while.

"What should we do now, honey?" Sebastian asks, putting emphasis on the last word, giving his boyfriend his signature smirk.

"Oh, I don't know, sweetie. What would you like to do?" Blaine asks in return, putting emphasis on the endearment just as Sebastian had done. Sebastian smiles lovingly at Blaine.

"We could just sit here until our next class? It's better than going back to English. Especially late," Sebastian says. Blaine nods in agreement and sits down next to his new boyfriend. Sebastian pulls Blaine into his laps and wraps his arms around Blaine's waist.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on…" Blaine begins to sing softly and then turns around to face his boyfriend. Sebastian looks at Blaine with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'really?'. Blaine blushes.

"What? You know I sing when I'm happy. And the song seemed fitting," Blaine says with a shrug. Sebastian smiled and pressed his lips against Blaine's hairline and began to softly sing back to him.

"You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong…" Sebastian sings. Blaine smiles wide and stands up, pulling his boyfriend up with him. Blaine was always ready to give an impromptu performance even if there wasn't an audience.

"I know you get me so I let my walls come down!" Blaine belts out.

"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love!" Sebastian sang, matching Blaine's volume.

"We can dance until we die you and I…" Blaine sang, dancing and twirling around Sebastian in the middle of the empty hallway. Sebastian began to dance along with Blaine, showing off his expert moves.

"We'll be young forever!" Sebastian rang out.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream!" both boys sang together, holding hands as they danced and skipped all around the hallway. They were so caught up in each other and the performance that they didn't even notice a tall, slightly older looking Asian boy walking up behind them. As they finished the song and wound down, looking at each other with lovey dovey eyes, they heard someone clear their throat behind them, finally realizing there was someone there with them.

"Ahem," Wes said. Both boys looked up in horror when they realized someone was there watching them. "I'm Wes," Wes introduced himself. "I heard you two singing and I was wondering if you've ever done any performing? Besides in empty hallways."

Blaine blushes and looked up to Sebastian.

"No, not really. Why?" Blaine answers.

"Because I think you two would make wonderful additions to the acapella show choir we have here. The Warblers. Auditions are Wednesday after school in the choir room in the senior commons if you're interested," Wes said with a kind smile before walking down the hall and around a corner. Sebastian turned to look at Blaine.

"What do you think, Sebby? Should we do it?" Blaine asked, taking the taller boy's hand and squeezing it. Sebastian smiles and nods.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. It's worth a shot," Sebastian says. Blaine smiles and kisses his boyfriend's cheek. Sebastian smiles and begins to walk down the hall, hand in hand with Blaine.

"Who knows?" Sebastian asks. "Maybe we'll be Warblers."

* * *

**My Seblaine! I hope you all enjoyed! Day 2- Family to come tomorrow! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 is here! Family day! :) Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian sat down next to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson as they found their seats near the front of the church. Sebastian looked around, feeling uneasy about being in a church. It's not that he didn't believe in God, he did, it's just that most churches wouldn't accept him just over the simple fact that he fell in love with someone else rather than who the church preferred. He wasn't as nervous as he would have been a few years ago about sitting next to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. They had accepted that he was Blaine's and Blaine was his and had actually welcomed Sebastian into the family. He was considered one of them now and both Blaine and Sebastian couldn't be happier about that. Mrs. Anderson had grown particularly fond about Sebastian and Blaine being together. She thought that Sebastian had been good for him. And now she was always calling to see how Sebastian was and if he needed anything whenever she ran out to the store. Sebastian actually loved how caring she was for him. It was something his own mother had never been.

"I can't believe my little boy is all grown up and getting married!" Mrs. Anderson, Julia, said to Sebastian, placing her hand on his arm. Sebastian smiled at her.

"Yes, and it couldn't be to a better person," Sebastian assured her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I know, she's amazing. They're both very lucky," Julia replied. Sebastian looked up to see Blaine, Cooper and some of the other groomsmen come out of the door and go up to stand by the altar. Cooper turned towards Blaine, asking him something that Sebastian couldn't hear. Blaine smiled at his older brother before answering him, which Sebastian could also not hear, and fixed his brother's tie. Cooper smiled and pulled Blaine into a hug which Blaine returned with the same intensity. Sebastian smiled at the brothers, always knowing this is how Blaine wanted their relationship to be. Close. Blaine was so honored when Cooper asked him to be his best man that tears actually began to fill his eyes, not that he wanted Cooper to see so he began furiously wiping at them. Blaine looked away from Cooper to find Sebastian in the crowd. He spotted him immediately and gave him a huge grin. Sebastian smiled at him in return and gave him a thumbs up. The music began and Cooper began wringing his hands as Blaine pushed him up to altar, following behind him to stand next to him. The other two groomsmen, a childhood friend and a friend Cooper had made in California, stood on the other side of Blaine. Everyone turned to see the first bridesmaid walk down the aisle. She had a floor length, pale pink dress on. She walked down and stood at the end, opposite of the last groomsmen on Cooper's side. Then the next bridesmaid came down and then the maid of honor. And finally, the music for the bride began to play and everyone stood. Then she appeared. A beautiful girl with dark brown hair, curls sweeping down past her shoulders. Sebastian looked over to see Cooper's face. It made Sebastian smile when he saw him. Cooper looked at her with the same look that Blaine looked at Sebastian with. Sebastian would recognize it anywhere. It was pure love. Cooper only saw her in the room, no one else. Her father walked her up to the altar and shook Cooper's hand. They walked up to the priest together and everyone sat down. They began the vows and out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian could see Julia wiping her eyes with a tissue, tears falling down her cheek. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Julia comfortingly and Julia smiled at him gratefully.

"Do you Cooper Anthony Anderson take Angelique Catherine Walker to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, for better or worse?" the priest said.

"I do," Cooper says, looking Angelique in the eyes, with the brightest smile on this face. Angelique smiled in return, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Do you Angelique Catherine Walker take Cooper Anthony Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, for better or worse?" the priest said, turning to Angelique this time. Angelique nodded.

"I do," she said in return. Then Blaine handed the wedding rings to Cooper and he and Angelique slid them on each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Cooper pulled Angelique unto his arms and kissed her romantically.

"For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper Anderson!"

Cooper and Angelique held hands and walked back down the aisle. Everyone stood up and clapped. Next Blaine linked arms with the maid of honor and walked out with her on his arm. Sebastian winked at Blaine as he walked past him and Blaine smiled and blushed. Sebastian smiled to himself once Blaine passed, loving how he can still make Blaine blush so easily.

The whole wedding party walked back into the little room where they can all congratulate the married couple. Blaine pulled Cooper into a hug.

"Congratulations, man!" Blaine said.

"Thank you, Blaine. I'm so happy you could be here as my best man. Hey, why don't you have Sebastian come with us in the limo on the way to the reception?" Cooper offers. Blaine's smile lights up his whole face.

"Really?! Thanks so much Cooper!" Blaine said, hugging his brother again and running out of the room to go get Sebastian. Sebastian was walking up the aisle, heading towards the Anderson's car with them.

"Sebby!" Blaine called, practically running into his boyfriend. Sebastian laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Hey babe, you looked great up there," Sebastian told him, stealing a kiss. Blaine smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Thanks. You look very handsome too," Blaine told his love. Sebastian smiled. "Cooper said you can come with us in the limo if you want. Would you like that?"

"I would love to come with you!" Sebastian says happily. Blaine smiled at him before his mom pulled him into a hug.

"You two wait to get married, okay? I can't handle more than one wedding every ten years," Julia said, squeezing her youngest son. Sebastian smiled at her words.

"How about five mom?" Blaine asked.

"What?! Are you two engaged?!" Julia all but screamed. Both boys laughed. But Sebastian looked over at Blaine and smiled in adoration, loving the idea.

"No mom… But do you really want us to wait ten years?!" Blaine asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Julia asked. Blaine laughed and grabbed Sebastian's hand.

"We'll see you guys later," Blaine said, pulling Sebastian back towards Cooper and the others. As they get back to the others, they're just about to go out to the limo. Cooper smiles at Sebastian and pulls him into a hug.

"Congratulations, Cooper," Sebastian said.

"Thanks, man!" Cooper smiled before walking up to join his new wife. Blaine took Sebastian's hand and they walked out to the limo together. Blaine and Sebastian were the last ones to get there and only to find there was only one more seat left. Blaine looked inside and frowned. Sebastian kissed his boyfriend's head, climbed inside and patted his lap. Blaine smiled and crawled onto his boyfriend's lap. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist as they snuggled into each other. They sat like this for the whole ride into the reception.

They got there and it took almost no time at all for the party to be in full swing. There was dancing, singing and laughing. Sebastian was seated at the table with the Andersons. Honestly, Sebastian was a little intimidated because there were so many of their relatives there. Blaine had to be introducing Sebastian to his family for at least a half an hour.

"Sebastian, this is my aunt Ginger and my uncle Harold."

"Sebastian these are my cousins Joey, Jaime, Lauren and Brian."

"Sebastian this is my great aunt Flo and my great uncle Drew."

Sebastian knew there was no way he would be able to remember all of these names. Maybe he'd remember Brian though because the more Brian got drunk the more he kept hitting on Sebastian and Blaine would get more and more protective over Sebastian.

When a slow song came on, Sebastian walked right up to Blaine and tapped him on the shoulder Blaine turned around and smiled when he saw his boyfriend there.

"May I have this dance?" Sebastian asked politely. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Yes you may," Blaine said, taking Sebastian's hand and walking over to the dance floor. Sebastian held Blaine tightly as they danced. Blaine laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Someday soon we'll be dancing at our own wedding," Blaine whispered softly into Sebastian's ear. Sebastian smiled brightly.

"I can't wait, my love," Sebastian said. Blaine smiled and kissed the side of Sebastian's neck softly. Sebastian bit his lip to keep in a moan.

"Blaaaaine, not here," Sebastian whined. Blaine giggled.

"You know they have spacious bathrooms…" Blaine teased.

"Oh don't even tease me because you know I would do it," Sebastian warned. Blaine smiled, knowing that Sebastian really would. The reception lasted a few more hours but eventually came to an end. Cooper and Angelique waved goodbye to everyone as the limo took them back to the hotel. They were leaving bright and early the next morning for the Bahamas and everyone knew that the two wouldn't be getting any sleep at all tonight. Blaine and Sebastian said goodbye to Julia and Blaine's father, Walter, before heading outside and walking to their hotel, hand in hand. The wedding had been in California since that's where Angelique lived, meeting Cooper there when they both went in to audition for a movie. On the way back to the hotel, Sebastian spotted a little park and insisted he and Blaine go see it. They walked into the park. It was already dark out but the light from the moon and the stars made it so it wasn't scary. They strolled along, hand in hand, not saying much. Occasionally they'd comment on the wedding or how nice the night was but mostly they just stayed quiet, enjoying each other's company. Once they were in the center of the park, Sebastian stopped and took both of Blaine's hands in his own.

"I had amazing time with you today," Sebastian told him. Blaine smiled.

"Me too. It was very romantic. I love dancing with you," Blaine tells his boyfriend. Sebastian smiles and kisses Blaine softly.

"Your family is amazing. They're all so sweet and kind and open to us. It feels nice to have that," Sebastian says. Blaine nods in agreement.

"I'm lucky," Blaine says.

"You really are. I hope to be a part of that wonderful family someday," Sebastian says with a smile.

"You will be baby! I can't wait until you are!" Blaine exclaims.

"Well…how about we make that a guarantee?" Sebastian asks, lowering himself to the ground on one knee. Blaine's eyes widen in confusion and wonder. "Blaine Anderson, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are gorgeous, intelligent and everything I've always wanted. I never thought this would happen for me but it did. Because of you. From day one you've seen the real me and I can't express how happy that makes me. I love you with all my heart and I know I always will. So…" Sebastian reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, black velvet box and opens it, revealing a shining gold ring. "Will you marry me?"

Blaine has tears of joy streaming down his face and he can't seem to bring himself to talk.

"Y-Yes…" he clears his throat. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Sebastian smiles wide and slips the gold ring on his new fiancé's finger. Blaine jumps into Sebastian's arms and holds onto him as if his life depended on it.

"I love you so much, Sebby," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too, Blainey," Sebastian whispered in return.

They walked, almost sprinted, back to their hotel. They needed each other. They got into the elevator and Sebastian began kissing softly on Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned and dragged Sebastian out of the elevator by his tie and over to their door. Sebastian unlocked the door and kicked it open. They stumbled back onto the bed. They neither would get any sleep that night.

* * *

**A Seblaine wedding. Can Ryan Murphy put that in the show or...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3! Woo! Today's prompt is kink. The kink I picked is mpreg because I didn't think I'd be very good at writing any other kinks plus, i absolutely love daddies!Seblaine. So enjoy :)**

* * *

Blaine walked into his and Sebastian's shared apartment. He dropped his head against the door and groaned. Blaine had never been dreading telling his boyfriend anything more in his entire life. He was scared. Scared of what Sebastian might think. Would he want this? Or would he decide he couldn't handle this and leave? No after four years, could he? Well, sure he could. A baby is a big step and some people just can't handle that. Especially at such a young age. Senior year of college is hard enough without having to deal with a pregnant boyfriend and then a baby. Blaine was so nervous but he knew he had to do this. This he could never keep to himself. That would be selfish and wrong and pretty hard to do considering his tummy would be growing rather rapidly and then a baby would just appear. Blaine did not regret that he had gotten pregnant. Not at all. How could anyone regret a child? And Blaine couldn't bring himself to be upset because a baby is always happy thing. Even if it doesn't come at the best time. A child is never a mistake and always a blessing. But Blaine and Sebastian had never talked about children before so Blaine isn't entirely sure how Sebastian will feel. It had all started about a week and a half ago.

_Blaine woke up holding his stomach and groaning. Sebastian opened his eyes and rubbed them, being woken up by his boyfriend's sounds of pain. _

"_Baby?" Sebastian asked, carefully stroking Blaine's arm._

"_It huuuurts…" Blaine complained, curling up into a ball. _

"_Your stomach again?" Sebastian asked. Blaine nodded. Sebastian sighed. "Sweetie, you really have to go to the doctor about that."_

"_Don't like doctors…" Blaine mumbled._

"_I know you don't but you don't like the pain either, do you?" Sebastian asked and Blaine shook his head in response. "Then I'm calling the doctor."_

_Sebastian rolled over and grabbed the phone, dialing the number._

"_Thank you ma'am," Sebastian said as he hung up. "Blaine you have an appointment at 1:30 next Wednesday. Do you want me to come?"_

"_No, I can do it," Blaine said, cuddling up to Sebastian's side. Sebastian put his arm around the smaller man, knowing cuddling helped him feel better. _

_After his eleven o'clock class let out on Wednesday, Blaine drove himself to the doctor's office. He signed in and sat down in the waiting room, nervously flipping through magazines, not even reading or looking at the pictures._

"_Blaine Anderson?" a nurse asked, coming out of a door. Blaine stood up, swallowed thickly and followed her into the examining room. _

"_I just need to take your vitals," the nurse said and began taking Blaine's temperature, blood pressure and pulse rate. "The doctor will be right with you."_

_She left, leaving Blaine alone in the white room. He looked around at all the different posters on the walls of all the different diseases. He cringed whenever he read about a different one. But that sent his mind soaring. Could he have this? Could he have that? Blaine was interrupted from his thoughts as the doctor walked in. _

"_Hello Mr. Anderson, I am Dr. Sullivan. It's nice to meet you," Dr. Sullivan said, extending his hand for Blaine to shake. Blaine shook his hand._

"_It's nice to meet you too," Blaine said quietly, saying to himself that it's not nice because he wish he didn't have to be here. _

"_So why are you visiting today?" the doctor asked, looking through Blaine's file._

"_Well, I've been having these stomach pains for about two weeks now. I've thrown up twice and each time I throw up I feel a little better but it still hurts," Blaine explains. _

"_Mhmm," Dr. Sullivan said, jotting down notes on Blaine's file. "And have you had any diarrhea or strange colored stool?"_

"_No," Blaine said, shaking his head. Dr. Sullivan wrote down more notes._

"_Well, have you been out of the country lately?" he asked._

"_No," Blaine replied._

"_Are you by any chance a homosexual?" the doctor asked. Blaine was a bit taken aback. Why would that matter?_

"_Well…yes I am. But why does that matter?" Blaine asked._

"_I was just curious because I don't know many truly straight men who would get pregnant. Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" the doctor asked, scribbling down more notes. Blaine was stunned. He never even considered this option._

"_I…I don't know…" Blaine said. Dr. Sullivan stood up and went over to a drawer. He pulled out a small pregnancy test and handed it to Blaine. _

"_The bathroom is across the hall. Just bring it back and we'll wait three minutes to see the results."_

_Blaine nodded and got up to walk to the bathroom. He was speechless. He hadn't even considered this a possibility and now he's taking a pregnancy test. About a minute later Blaine walked in and placed the test on the desk. The doctor set a timer and they just stood there waiting for it to go off. When it finally did, Blaine jumped due to the sharp shrill noise it made. Blaine couldn't look, he couldn't. The doctor picked up the test and smiled._

"_Congratulations, Mr. Anderson. You are indeed pregnant," Dr. Sullivan told him. Blaine felt so many emotions surge through him all at once. Happiness, fear, excitement, dread of telling Sebastian. _

"_Now let me write you a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins you will need to take…"_

"Blaine, is that you?" Blaine heard Sebastian call from the living room.

"Yea, I'm home," Blaine said, shrugging off his jacket. He walked into the living room to see Sebastian reading the newspaper on the couch.

"Hey, babe. Did they find out what's making your stomach hurt?" Sebastian asked, glancing up at Blaine from the newspaper.

"Um, y-yeah…" Blaine stuttered. Sebastian looked up at him and saw that something wasn't right by the look on his face. Sebastian put the newspaper down on the coffee table.

"Blaine…" Sebastian said, leaning forward on the couch. Blaine sat down next to him. "What did they tell you?"

"Well…" Blaine began.

"Blaine, you're scaring me…" Sebastian said, scooting closer to his boyfriend.

"I…I'm pregnant," Blaine got out. Sebastian's face lit up.

"You are?!" Sebastian asked excitedly. Blaine was confused by his reaction, sure that he would be burdened.

"Y-Yeah," Blaine said, a smile cracking on his face. Sebastian smacked Blaine's arm.

"You scared the hell out of me! I was scared you were going to say you had stomach cancer or a bleeding ulcer or something like that!" Sebastian said. Blaine chuckled.

"No, just a baby," Blaine said. Sebastian's smile grew even wider at the mention of the word "baby".

"We're gonna have a baby, Blaine," Sebastian said, taking Blaine's face in his hands and kissing him.

"I thought you would be upset," Blaine admitted. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why would you think I'd be upset? A baby is wonderful," Sebastian said. Blaine shrugged.

"It's a big step and a lot of responsibility," Blaine said. Sebastian smirked.

"And remind me again who the responsible one around here is? Who remembers to feed the fish every single day when yours died after three days?" Sebastian said. Blaine playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Blaine said, cuddling into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian smiled and kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"How far along are you?" Sebastian asked.

"About two months the doctor said. And the throwing up I'd done was morning sickness," Blaine tells Sebastian. Sebastian smiles.

"In about seven months we're gonna have a little bundle of joy," Sebastian whispers into Blaine's hair.

"Our own little family," Blaine said with a smile.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Sebastian."

Three months later Blaine is five months pregnant and his stomach is showing prominently now. Sebastian and Blaine are lying in their bed one night while Sebastian absentmindedly stroked Blaine's baby bump.

"We need to talk about names, baby," Blaine said, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Have you been thinking of any?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah, I've got a few. How about you?" Blaine asks in return.

"Yeah, I thought of some as well. You go first," Sebastian said to Blaine.

"Okay, for girls I've thought of Lucy, Alice and Annie," Blaine says. "Now what did you get for girls?"

"I like those. I thought of Alison, Rose and Tricia," Sebastian says.

"I like those. I like Tricia a lot actually. That's cute," Blaine says, nuzzling into Sebastian's neck. "How about Tricia Alice Anderson-Smythe?"

"I like that. A lot," Sebastian says with a smile. "Okay, now you tell me your boy names first."

"Okay. I like Toby, James and Rocky," Blaine told Sebastian. Sebastian beamed.

"You're joking right? I picked Rocky as well," Sebastian said. Blaine looked up at Sebastian.

"Really? That's not a common name and we both picked it? His name definitely has to be Rocky then! But tell me yours anyway so we can pick a middle name," Blaine said.

"They were Rocky, Andrew and Alexander," Sebastian says to the smaller man.

"I like Rocky Alexander Anderson-Smythe," Blaine says.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Sebastian says with a smile. Sebastian kissed Blaine softly and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Ow!" Blaine screamed, waking up in the middle of the night, grabbing his now nine month pregnant stomach. Blaine shook Sebastian's shoulder. "Seb, wake up. Ow!"

Sebastian opened his eyes and looks at Blaine.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked with a yawn.

"I-It's time…" Blaine said. Sebastian was suddenly wide awake and he shot out of bed. He grabbed Blaine's overnight bag and threw it over his shoulder before helping Blaine stand. "It hurts, baby…"

"I know it does. Just breathe, okay?" Sebastian said helping Blaine down to their car. Once in, Sebastian sped towards the hospital.

"Seb… Ow!" Blaine yelled and Sebastian reached over for Blaine's hand.

"Just squeeze my hand when it hurts," Sebastian instructed.

"Okay," Blaine said with a nod. It wasn't before long that Blaine was squeezing the life out of Sebastian's hand. Sebastian bit his lip as Blaine dug his nails into the skin on the back of Sebastian's hand.

"A-Am I hurting you?" Blaine asked.

"No, you squeeze as hard as you need to, baby," Sebastian told him as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Sebastian helped Blaine out and took him inside. The nurse immediately went to get a wheelchair without even bothering for the two to check in. Blaine sat down in the wheelchair and smiled gratefully at the nurse.

"And who are we checking in?" the nurse asked.

"Blaine Anderson," Sebastian told her. She typed into the computer and another nurse came to wheel Blaine to his room. They got Blaine up onto his bed as he began to have another contraction.

"Okay Blaine, it's time for your epidural," the male nurse who wheeled him in said. Blaine nodded and did his best to sit up. Sebastian held Blaine forward as they pressed the long needle into his back. Blaine winced at the pinching sensation but relaxed as soon as he felt the effect of the drugs. Blaine laid back and held Sebastian's hand in his own.

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too, killer," Sebastian said in return, kissing Blaine's knuckles. Blaine's doctor walks in, smiling at the two of them.

"How we feeling today, Blaine?" Dr. Grossman said. Blaine was never particular thrilled that the person who would be delivering their baby was named 'gross-man' but at least the man wasn't actually gross.

"I'm feeling better now that I've got the epidural," Blaine says with a smile. Dr. Grossman smiles and put on rubber gloves.

"Well, that's good. We'll start the procedure now, okay? You won't feel a thing with that epidural in," Dr. Grossman said.

"Okay. Can my Sebby stay?" Blaine asked, gesturing to his boyfriend.

"Of course he can. He just can't look behind the curtain we're going to put up. We've had way too many dads pass out when they look. Deal, Sebastian?" Dr. Grossman said.

"Deal," Sebastian agreed. They put the curtain up around Blaine's waist so that neither father to be would be able to see the C-section.

"Ready to have a baby guys?" Dr. Grossman asked as some nurses came over with the proper tools.

"We sure are," Sebastian said. Blaine looked up at his love and smiled.

"Okay, here we go," Dr. Grossman said as he began the C-section. Blaine couldn't feel anything except the pressure on his lower stomach. Sebastian made Blaine keep his eyes on him in case Blaine should feel something or he starts not to feel well.

"Here it comes…" Dr. Grossman said. Both fathers held their breath, waiting for the sound of their baby crying. And then it came. The high pitched crying of a new born baby. Dr. Grossman carried the baby up to show both of them men. "Your baby boy."

Tears started streaming from both men's eyes as they looked at their son. Their son. He was absolutely perfect. Dr. Grossman handed him to Blaine. Blaine counted all of his fingers and all of his little toes. They were all there. Blaine smiled a watery smile up at Sebastian.

"He's ours. All ours," Blaine said. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Blaine softly.

"Our own little family," Sebastian said and kissed their son's head, not caring that he hadn't even been cleaned off yet. Blaine handed their son to Sebastian whose smile couldn't be brighter.

"Hi there baby boy. I'm your daddy. And this is your other daddy. Confusing, I know. But you'll get it," Sebastian said with a chuckle. Blaine smiled adoringly up at his boyfriend and his son. A nurse took him from Sebastian's arms and cleaned him off.

"And what will his name be?" the nurse asked. Both men looked at each other and smiled.

"Rocky Alexander Anderson-Smythe," they both said at the exact same time. The nurse smiled and wrote it down. She came back and handed Rocky to Sebastian. Sebastian leaned down and handed him to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Come lay with us," Blaine said, scooting over on the bed. Sebastian got in a laid down with his two favorite boys.

"I love you two," Blaine said, leaning against Sebastian.

"I love both of you as well," Sebastian said.

"I'm so happy," Blaine said.

"Our little family," Sebastian said.

* * *

**Yes, Rocky as in Riker Lynch's brother xD I love him. He's sexy and adorable. And I rarely think that about someone who is younger than me lol. Anyway, Seblaine! Woo! Did you like it? I hope so! See you guys tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, so this is the longest chapter I have written for any of my stories ever. I worked really hard on this and I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. This is Day 4- AU/Crossover day and I crossed Seblaine over with The Hunger Games! I really hope you like this! And for anyone who hasn't read the Hunger Games, it's still pretty easy to understand. There might be a few confusing things but it should still all make sense. So, here's Day 4 of Seblaine week...**

* * *

Blaine lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't even react when he heard his window being opened and someone crawling into his room through it. He just closed his eyes and waited for the arms that he knew would surround him in no time. And sure enough, there they were. This happened every night. Sebastian always snuck out of his house to come spend the night with Blaine. Neither of their parents would ever agree to this, nor would anyone in their district. Boys weren't allowed to be with boys in the Districts of Panem. Nor girls be with girls. But Blaine and Sebastian couldn't help it. Ever since they met in their freshman year in high school they were inseparable. Everyone knew that they were best friends and there were a few who suspected that they were something more in secret. But only Blaine and Sebastian knew what they truly were. Boyfriends. Sebastian always made sure to leave before sunrise so it would appear as though they spent the night in their own beds. Sebastian held Blaine closer to him. Tomorrow was the reaping and both boys were terrified, as were all the other children between 12-18 in their district, District 4. But neither of them would ever admit to that. They wanted to be strong for each other. Sebastian kissed into Blaine's hair. Blaine looked up at his secret boyfriend.

"I love you," Blaine said, almost as if a goodbye. Sebastian frowned.

"Don't be like that. You know we'll both be fine," Sebastian said reassuringly. "And I love you too, by the way."

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, relishing this night laying here with the love of his life. But before he knew it, Blaine is being awakened by Sebastian slipping out of his bed. Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't go. Just this once I want you to stay. Please?" Blaine begged.

"What do we tell our parents?" Sebastian asked.

"Tell them I got scared so you came over to comfort me last night and you fell asleep," Blaine suggested. Sebastian nodded and climbed back into bed with Blaine. Blaine curled himself back into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian held him securely against his chest. He never wanted to let go. It wasn't fair that the only time they could do this was when they snuck to be together at night. Sebastian wanted everyone to know that Blaine is his. That this amazing man someone felt the same way about him. Sebastian heard someone approaching Blaine's room so he let go of Blaine and scooted over some, turning on his side to pretend he was asleep. The door creaked open and Sebastian heard Blaine's mother gasp slightly.

"Blaine? Sebastian? Are either of you awake?" Blaine's mother asked. Sebastian turned over and rubbed his eyes, pretending that she had just woken him up.

"Hmm?" he said with a yawn.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine's mother asked. Sebastian looked around as if he didn't know where he was.

"Oh. I guess I fell asleep here last night. Blaine was scared about the reaping today so he asked if I could stay a little longer and I guess we fell asleep. I'm sorry," Sebastian put his best acting to good use. Blaine's mother nodded.

"It's alright dear. But you better get back before your parents miss you," Blaine's mother said.

"You and I both know they won't miss me," Sebastian said, getting out of the bed. Blaine's mother sighed, knowing he was right.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast sweetheart? We have some extra food we would love to share with you," Blaine's mother told him.

"Sure, I would love to. Thank you, Mrs. Anderson," Sebastian said, giving her a smile. She nodded and headed back out the door. Once she was gone Sebastian crawled on top of Blaine and kissed his forehead.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," he said quietly. Blaine smiled and opened his eyes.

"I was never asleep. I heard everything you little liar," Blaine said with a smirk. Sebastian smiled and pecked Blaine's lips.

"Well did you want us to get caught? I don't think so," Sebastian said, climbing off of Blaine. Blaine stretched and got up himself.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast," Blaine said, avoiding the temptation of grabbing Sebastian's hand and walked out the door. Sebastian followed behind and they both took their seat at the breakfast table. Mr. Anderson was already seated at the table, eating his breakfast. Cooper walked in still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here this early?" Cooper asked.

"He accidentally fell asleep here last night, Coop. Want some breakfast?" Mrs. Anderson said, giving Blaine and Sebastian the idea that she knew Sebastian didn't just fall asleep last night. It was an abrupt change of subject but Cooper didn't seem to notice.

"Sure, mom," Cooper said, yawning. Mrs. Anderson scooped some food onto each of the boy's plates. They all ate in silence, as they did every day of the reaping.

"Well, I better get home and get ready," Sebastian said, standing up from the table. Blaine stood up and hugged Sebastian tightly. Sebastian hugged Blaine back just as tightly. Blaine pulled back and looked up at Sebastian.

"I'll see you there," Blaine said quietly. The expression of sorrow on Blaine's face broke Sebastian's heart.

"I'll see you there," Sebastian said in return and left the tiny house.

"Blaine, go take a bath and I'll lay out your clothes for the reaping for you," Mrs. Anderson said as she cleared the table.

"Yes, mother," Blaine said and went into the family's tiny bathroom and started to fill up the tub. Once it was filled, he stepped inside. He heard a knock on the window in the bathroom so he stood up to look out the small window. Sebastian was standing outside the house, dressed in the same clothes for breakfast. Blaine opened the window.

"I thought you were going home to change," Blaine said.

"I needed to see you again. Can I come in?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I'm naked," Blaine said.

"That's never stopped us before," Sebastian said with a smirk. Blaine blushed and pulled away from the window so Sebastian could climb inside. With him, he brought a bag.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"It's my clothes for the reaping," Sebastian explained, raking his eyes up and down Blaine's naked form.

"Why did you bring them here?" Blaine asked, sitting back down in the water, blushing intensely under Sebastian's gaze.

"So I can change after I get washed up," Sebastian said, locking the bathroom door. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"And you plan to wash up here?" Blaine asked, feigning and innocent tone.

"Actually, I plan for you to wash me after I wash you," Sebastian said, taking off his shirt. Blaine's eyes were glued to his boyfriend's chest. Sebastian smirked when he saw his love staring and then finished undressing. Sebastian slid into the water next to him and maneuvered them so Blaine was sitting on his lap in the nice hot water.

"This is nice," Blaine said, closing his eyes and leaning back into Sebastian. Sebastian kissed Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is," Sebastian agreed and began to rub the bar of soap over Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled and shivered in response.

"We don't have time for any funny business, Sebastian," Blaine warned.

"I know, I'm just washing," Sebastian said in a teasing tone even though he was serious. Blaine sighed contently and closed his eyes. Sebastian washed him all over, being gentle but scrubbing effectively.

"Okay, my turn sweetheart," Sebastian said. Blaine opened his eyes and turned around in Sebastian's lap and began washing him off. Sebastian watched Blaine as he worked. This beautiful man was so perfect and Sebastian knew that he would do anything to marry this man someday. Even if they had to find someone to officiate the ceremony in private, he would do it.

"I love you," Sebastian said. Blaine looked up into Sebastian's eyes and then back down to his chest.

"I thought we weren't doing that. Saying goodbye," Blaine said as he washed farther down towards Sebastian's stomach.

"I'm not saying goodbye. I'm saying I love you," Sebastian answered. Blaine nodded.

"I love you too," Blaine said, not looking up into Sebastian's eyes. Blaine finished washing Sebastian up and pulled the plug out of the tub, draining all of the water out. They both stood up and grabbed towels. They dried off silently, neither looking the other in the eyes. It was almost as if they could sense something horrible would be happening today. Sebastian dressed in the bathroom and then they both walked out to Blaine's room. Sebastian sat down on Blaine's bed as he watched Blaine dress, memorizing every little detail of his naked skin. Blaine sat down next to Sebastian on the bed once he was dressed. Sebastian reached over and took Blaine's hand, squeezing it lightly. Then they heard it. The alarm that meant all potential tributes must meet at Town Square for the reaping. Both boys' heads shot up. Cooper came in the room to come get Blaine.

"Blaine, are you read- Oh, hey Sebastian," Cooper said. "It's time to go, guys."

Blaine and Sebastian stood up, still holding hands and walked out of Blaine's room and out of the house. They walked together to Town Square as Blaine's family followed behind. They got in line with the other 18-year-olds and waited to get their finger pricked. They dropped hands once they were in line because they knew the peace keepers would disapprove of the display of affection. Blaine was first to get his finger pricked so they could scan his blood to prove it was Blaine, he winced at the familiar pain before stepping to the side so Sebastian could go. Once they were both checked in they walked over to the 18-year-old boy section that was roped off especially for them. They stood together and since there were so many people around, they felt safe to hold hands and not be seen by peace keepers. They waited about fifteen more minutes before they saw their representative from the Capitol walk up on stage. Her name was Linny Woolf. She had outrageously high blue hair, almost resembling Marge Simpson. She wore a sequined dress that shined with silver. Over it she wore a magenta jacket that cut off at her waist. But the strangest thing was her shoes. They looked as if she was wearing cats on her feet. They were brown and black fur that was almost in a zebra pattern and they came all the way up to her knees, meeting her orange tights. Her makeup was that of traditional style in the Capitol. She tapped the microphone to make sure it was on.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone. And may the odds be ever in your favor," Linny said in her Capitol accent. "Before we start with the reaping, we have a special video from the Capitol for everyone's enjoyment."

The only people who actually enjoyed this video were the people _from _the Capitol. Sebastian and Blaine's eyes glazed over as they watched the video for the eighteenth time in their life. The whole district was required to attend the reaping, even the babies. Once the video ended, Linny smiled out at the crowd.

"So shall we begin?" she asked. "Ladies, first."

Linny walked over to the aquarium tank that held all the females names. It was a fish tank because the "theme" of District 4 was fishing. All adult males, over 18, were required to work in the fishing business. Linny stuck her hand inside and pulled out a name card. She then walked over towards the microphone. Everyone held their breath as Linny unfolded the card.

"Madeline Groom," Linny read. Everyone turned to look towards the thirteen-year-old girls section where they all knew Madeline was. She cautiously stepped out of the crowd and the peace keepers escorted her up on the stage where Linny was. She had gone completely pale and you could hear her mother crying from the crowd where the parents stood.

"And now for the boys," Linny said, walking over to the opposite fish tank that held the names of all the males. She picked one out and walked back over to the microphone. Blaine squeezed Sebastian's hand.

"Blaine Anderson."

Blaine and Sebastian were frozen. Neither moved and apparently the peace keepers didn't like that. They grabbed Blaine and drug him away from Sebastian, Sebastian holding onto his hand for as long as he could. Sebastian was still in a daze. They couldn't have called him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Cooper and Blaine's parents crying.

"I volunteer!" Sebastian shouted. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What was that?" Linny asked from the stage.

"I volunteer," Sebastian said again, fighting through the crowd to get to Blaine. Once he got there he enveloped Blaine in a hug.

"Don't do this," Blaine whispered in Sebastian's ear.

"I can't let you get hurt. I love you," Sebastian whispered back. Blaine pulled back and looked into Sebastian's eyes.

"I love you too," he said. Then the peace keepers grabbed Sebastian and yanked him up onto the stage with Linny and Madeline. Sebastian stared out into the crowd and searched for Blaine. He saw him in Cooper's arms, sobbing and looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian yearned for the smaller man. He wanted to comfort him and assure him that everything would be fine. But he couldn't.

"And what is your name?" Linny asked Sebastian.

"Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian answered her.

"And may I ask why you volunteered for Mr. Anderson?" Linny inquired. Sebastian swallowed thickly and looked right into Blaine's eyes.

"Because he's my best friend. I love him," Sebastian answered.

"That was very sweet of you. Ladies and gentlemen, this year's tributes from District 4! Madeline Groom and Sebastian Smythe!" Linny said as she began to clap. No one else clapped. It was silent around the district. The peace keepers led Sebastian into a room and Madeline into another one. Sebastian sat down on the couch in his room and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. The door opened and Sebastian's head snapped up. It was his parents.

"Oh Sebastian!" his mother said, pulling her son into a hug. Sebastian stood up and hugged her back.

"Hi mom. It's going to be okay, I can do this," Sebastian told her.

"I know you can. You're strong," his mother said before pulling back and wiping her eyes. Next Sebastian's dad pulled him into his arms. This is the most affection ever shown to him by his parents.

"Be safe, son. Be smart about it," his father said.

"I will dad," Sebastian answered. Then the peace keepers removed his parents from the room.

"We love you Sebastian!" his mother called as the door was closed on her face. Sebastian sighed and ran his hands through his hair. The door opened and Blaine walked in. Sebastian turned around and instantly pulled Blaine into his arms.

"Why did you do that?! Why couldn't you have just let me go?!" Blaine pounded on his chest before collapsing in his arms, sobbing. Sebastian rubbed his boyfriend's back.

"I could never let you go in there. I couldn't lose you," Sebastian said into Blaine's ear. Blaine looked up at Sebastian.

"So you make me lose you?" Blaine asks with red, puffy eyes.

"You won't lose me. I can do this," Sebastian said. Blaine nodded.

"I know you can. You're the strongest and bravest person I've ever met," Blaine said.

"I love you, Blaine. And I'm going to do this for us. Because when I win, I'll be a victor. And no one tells a victor no. So I'll come home and then I'll marry you. I'll make you mine forever. I'm going to win this Blaine, for us," Sebastian said, wiping Blaine's tears away with his thumbs. Blaine leaned up and kissed Sebastian softly.

"I love you too. Come back to me, Sebastian," Blaine begged.

"I will. I promise," Sebastian said as the peace keepers walked in. They took Blaine out of the room and for the first time since they called Blaine's name at the reaping, he cried. He cried into his hands until the peace keepers came to get him and escorted him and Madeline that would take him to the train that goes to the Capitol. It was night already so Sebastian was escorted to his room for the night. The room was amazing. It had lights on the ceiling that blinked slowly in different colors. He had a bigger bed then even his parents had. He sat down on the bed and found that it was so soft. It was like sleeping on a cloud. He looked around at the walls. It was so bright in there, with the walls being a sky blue. He wondered how he'd ever be able to sleep. But as if on cue, the lights when out and Sebastian found that the room was surprisingly dark. He looked around the room and found some clothes in the drawers. He found a pair of silk pajamas and slipped into them. They felt weird against his skin but soon he didn't even notice and he was fast asleep.

It had been two weeks since Sebastian left and Blaine had been a mess ever since. Even though Blaine knew that they were only training right now, he still couldn't shake the sense of dread that hung over him. He missed Sebastian terribly and lived for the night showing of the day's events where he could see Sebastian on his television. He'd touch the screen whenever Sebastian came on. He needed this. He needed to see that he was still alive, even if it wasn't here in person. Blaine cried himself to sleep every night. No one could calm him down. Cooper had tried countless times but nothing would work. Blaine had sobbed himself to sleep most nights, clinging to Cooper's chest as Cooper tried to relax him. After Blaine fell asleep, Cooper would cry himself because he absolutely hated seeing his little brother in so much pain. Blaine's performance in school was going down, he just couldn't focus on anything except the fact that the love of his life wasn't here with him. So one night Blaine cuddled into the couch. Cooper sat next to him.

"Are you ready to watch?" Cooper asked.

"Watch what?" Blaine asked, not taking his gaze off of the floor where his eyes were fixated.

"The Caesar Flickerman show is on in a few minutes. Where they interview all the tributes?" Cooper said, looking over to Blaine. Blaine looked up from the floor and towards Cooper.

"It is? I completely forgot," Blaine said, grabbing the remote control and turning the television on. The show started and Blaine waited impatiently to see his boyfriend on the screen. Finally, there he was. He walked up on stage next to Caesar with his blue hair. Sebastian looked breathtaking. His hair was perfectly styled and his dark green shirt brought out his eyes brilliantly. The black pants made his long legs look stunning. Blaine had never missed him more. He just wanted his man to be there holding him in his arms.

"So, Sebastian…" Caesar began. "How is your training going so far?"

"It's been going well. I've found what my talent is, not that I'm going to reveal it," Sebastian said with a smirk. It wasn't his smirk though. It was a manufactured smirk that his stylists must have told him to put on. Blaine smiled adoringly at the screen.

"Good, keep the secrets for the arena," Caesar said. "So tell us a little bit about yourself. What is your inspiration for this game?"

"My inspiration is my boyfriend," Sebastian said without skipping a beat. Blaine stared, wide eyed and jaw dropped at the screen. Did Sebastian just really admit to having a boyfriend? Being gay? Blaine absolutely loved him. He didn't care about what anyone thought, he was going to let them know he was gay and proud of it.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend? Isn't that illegal in the districts?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, it is. But we've been together in secret. But I can't reveal his name because I don't want to have him suffer back in my district," Sebastian explained.

"Well, might he be the young man you volunteered for?" Caesar pried.

"He may or may not be. I told you, I cannot reveal his name for the fear of his safety," Sebastian reiterated. Caesar nodded understandingly.

"And why is he your inspiration, Mr. Smythe?" Caesar asked.

"Because he makes me want to win. Something to come home to. And when I win, we can get married. Because I'll be a victor," Sebastian explains. "He's my whole world."

Blaine's eyes were tearing rapidly as he watched the love of his life on the television screen.

"That's a very nice sentiment, Sebastian. I'm sure he's very proud of you," Caesar said. Sebastian smiles and looks into the camera, knowing that Blaine's watching.

"I hope he is. I love you, killer," Sebastian said. Blaine's tears began to fall freely. Cooper pulled him into his arms and held him close.

"I love him so much…" Blaine said. Cooper rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's you, isn't it? You're his boyfriend?" Cooper asked. Blaine sniffled and looked up at his brother.

"You know I can't admit to that, Coop," Blaine said.

"I know, Blaine," Cooper said, knowing that they were always together. Blaine cried himself to sleep on his brother's lap. Cooper held him close, praying that Sebastian would come back for his baby brother.

Sebastian walked back to his room after the interview. He knew that everyone would know Blaine is his boyfriend. But since neither of them would admit to them dating, they couldn't charge Blaine with anything. When he admitted to his mentor, Warren, that he had a boyfriend back home that he wanted to marry, Warren told him that he should play that up to the camera. That being romantic is something the crowd would like about him. But that was easy for Sebastian. He didn't even need to act during the interview. Everything he said came from his heart. And that was why what he said would be the most convincing to the audience. Sebastian changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed. He lay there, just thinking about Blaine. He pulled a pillow into his arms and cuddled it, pretending it was his sweet Blaine. He fell asleep that night, dreaming about his love.

Blaine awoke alone in his bed. Today the games started. And that thought alone made Blaine break down and start crying all over again. Blaine looked over at his clock on the wall 9:23. The games started in two and a half hours. Blaine dragged himself out of bed, took a bath, and got himself an apple for breakfast. He curled up in the couch with a blanket. Only an hour until the games now. Cooper came in and sat next to his brother.

"You okay?" Cooper asked, opening his arms. Blaine instantly curled into them and shook his head.

"I'm so scared, Coop," Blaine said.

"I know buddy, but everything is going to be okay. You'll see. Sebastian is strong and tough. You and I both know he can do this," Cooper comforted. Blaine sniffled and nodded.

"Hey, why aren't you at school?" Cooper asked. Blaine looked up at Cooper with a look that said 'you really think I could go to school like this?'. "Right, sorry," Cooper said. Cooper grabbed the remote and turned the games on. Blaine peeked out at the screen from under his blanket. He saw Sebastian being raised into the arena and he began to weep. He didn't want this to happen. He wished this was all a bad dream and he could wake up in Sebastian's arms. But as he looked out at the screen and saw Sebastian in that horrible place, he knew this was all too real.

Sebastian stood in the arena, looking around at all his competition. There was small, young Madeline and three others her age that Sebastian didn't have to heart to harm. But he knew that to get back to Blaine, he would do anything. Sebastian surveyed his surroundings. There was water that he could tell was salt water. Living in District 4 pays off. Others might think that was fresh water, drink it, and die of dehydration from the salt. There were some weapons in the center of the arena, along with other supplies. Should he run for it? Is it worth the risk? No, it wasn't worth losing Blaine over.

The buzzer rang.

Sebastian ran away from the water and into the small woods. He picked up a backpack that was hidden behind a tree as he ran.

Blaine watched with wide eyes, happy Sebastian got away, but in horror of all the slaughter he was seeing on screen. Madeline was one of the first to go, one of the careers getting her. The careers are specially trained tributes from districts one and two.

Sebastian ran for a long time before finally settling down. He sat down in a little ditch that was hidden from sight. He opened his backpack and found there was a knife, which Sebastian would use if he had to, a packet of dried up fruit, an empty canteen and a blanket. Sebastian had discovered that his hidden talent was climbing and hiding. In training he could climb up to the roof and throw a knife right at a target and getting a bulls eye every time. So Sebastian found a tall tree and climbed up it. He could just sit there and wait.

Blaine watched anxiously. He smiled when he saw Sebastian climb up into the tree. He was always the one to climb up on the roof when a ball got lost or the one climbing the trees at the ocean to get the coconuts down to eat. Blaine always knew he could climb. It's because he was so flexible and strong and Blaine knew that first hand. He watched Sebastian take shelter in the tree and Blaine felt a little bit of hope. Sebastian really could do this. Blaine sat up, getting off of Cooper's lap. He saw some other tributes coming up on the tree where Sebastian was hiding. He covered his eyes. He couldn't bear to find out if they'd see Sebastian or not.

Sebastian heard the tributes coming up behind him. He got his knife ready in case he had to use it. There were three of them walking by. Sebastian knew he couldn't take them on alone so he just stayed quiet, hoping they didn't look up. But then Sebastian heard something else. There were even more tributes coming behind them. There were five of them there. The five were sneaking up on the three. As they got close enough, Sebastian closed his eyes, not wanting to see the gruesome act that was about to take place. He heard the screams of three and then it was quiet. He opened his eyes but didn't look down. He didn't want to see the bodies. So he waited until he saw the hovercraft take them away before looking around. Sebastian positioned himself between two branches laying down, and pulling his blanket over himself. Sebastian looked up at the sky, waiting to see who had been lost today. Then the anthem began to play and there were 11 faces displayed via hologram in the sky, including Madeline. Sebastian frowned, sad that she was already gone. All of the younger tributes were already gone. But a part of him was thankful that he wouldn't have to be the one who killed them.

Once Blaine saw that Sebastian had fallen asleep, he decided to go to bed as well. He was sick with worry but there wasn't much he could do. Blaine said goodnight to Cooper and went off to his bedroom. He lay down and looked up at the sky through his open window. He stared at the stars and he could just imagine Sebastian laying there with him and telling him all the different constellations. Blaine closed his eyes, a few tears trickling down his face. He went to sleep, and wished he could stay that way until the games were over.

The games are almost over. It's been two weeks and there are only three tributes left. Sebastian, a female from district two and a male from district one. Sebastian has killed only two people and both we're on pure accident. For one, Sebastian was practicing his knife skills on a treat and when he slung his knife backwards, it hit a tribute who was coming up behind him right in the chest. But it had saved Sebastian's life. And then second tribute was when Sebastian was digging for water. He had dug a hole but when he hadn't found any water underground, he covered it with leaves so he could come back later and dig deeper. But as he was walking away, there was a tribute following Sebastian, attempting to shoot him with a bow and arrow but she fell into the hole and hit her head on a rock, killing her instantly. But now that it was down to three, Sebastian would really have to kill someone. The boy left was seventeen and the girl left was eighteen, just like Sebastian. One night as Sebastian was lying in his makeshift bed in a tree, there was a flood. He felt a few drops of water that woke him up. When Sebastian opened his eyes he saw a hug wave coming towards the tree. Sebastian jumped up and ran away from the water. He ran as fast as could. As good of a swimmer as he was, he didn't know if there was a current or not that could sweep him up. The only place that there was no flooding occurring was at the top of the hill where the games had started. Just as Sebastian got to the top of the hill the water was still rising. He could see the two other tributes running up the hill as well. But just as the girl was about to reach the top of the hill, the water caught up with her and swept her away. She seemed to be swallowed whole by the water as she just disappeared out of sight. He heard the cannon, signaling that she was dead.

Cooper walked into Blaine's room and shook his shoulder gently. Blaine turned over and opened his eyes, alert with panic.

"What's going on? Is Sebastian okay?!" Blaine asked, sitting up, his heart beating rapidly.

"He's alive. There's only two left Blaine. And they're face to face. This is it. Are you going to come and watch?" Cooper asked. Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. He pulled his blanket around his shoulder and walked with his brother into the living room. His parents were already in there on the couch, their eyes somber. It was three o'clock in the morning but none of them could miss this. Blaine sat on the couch between Cooper and his mother and they both held him, trying their best to comfort him. Blaine looked at the television screen, watching Sebastian with a knife clutched in his hand.

Sebastian saw the other tribute run up the hill. Once he made it to the stop he stopped when he saw Sebastian.

"Well, if it isn't the fag. I'm surprised you've made it this far. I thought you'd be afraid of the dirt getting under your nails," the tribute teased Sebastian. Sebastian glared at him, knowing Blaine was doing the same through his television.

"I'm gay, not a five year old girl," Sebastian retorted.

"Basically the same thing, right?" the tribute said with an arrogant smirk.

"You tell me. Think a five year old girl could do this?" Sebastian said tilting his head. The tribute looked at Sebastian curiously.

"Do what- Ow!" the tribute yelled as Sebastian's knife was thrown with acute accuracy into his shoulder, making him fall to the ground. Sebastian threw his backpack down, ran over and grabbed his knife out of the tribute's shoulder before the tribute had any time to react. Sebastian had purposely thrown the knife at his right shoulder because Sebastian had noticed that he was right handed. The tribute stood up and gritted his teeth.

Blaine pulled his blanket over his eyes, terrified of what was to come.

The tribute ran towards Sebastian but Sebastian moved out of the way just in time and sliced the tributes forearm as he ran by. This only enraged the tribute farther and he took out his sword. Sebastian took a step back.

Blaine began to shake as his family tried to hold him tightly, knowing it was literally impossible to calm him down right now.

"You're going to pay for this faggot," the tribute said in a menacing voice.

Sebastian clutched his knife, daring the tribute to come at him. The tribute ran at Sebastian, his sword out in front of him. Sebastian ducked the sword and the tribute stumbled forward. Sebastian caught the tribute around the neck and pressed the tip of his blade into the tribute's back. The tribute tried swinging the sword back word and made a gash on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian winced in pain.

Blaine let a sob escape his throat as he wrapped the blanket tighter around him.

The tribute tried to swing it around and hit Sebastian again but as he raised the sword, Sebastian kicked his leg up and knocked the sword out of the tributes hand. The tribute looked back at Sebastian with wide eyes, not believing he was flexible to do that.

"Did you like that move? Didn't know I was that flexible, huh? Know where I learned it? Having sex with my boyfriend," Sebastian whispered into the tributes ear and stabbed the tribute right in the back with his knife. The tribute fell to the ground and the canon sounded.

Blaine had fallen on the ground, crying tears of joy. Sebastian had won. He was alive. And now they could get married.

The sun came out in the arena as the hovercraft appeared and took away the tribute's body. Then the announcement was made.

"We have a new Hunger Games Victor. Sebastian Smythe, champion of the Hunger Games."

Blaine couldn't stop crying of happiness. His baby was coming home.

Sebastian was on the Caesar Flickerman show the next day.

"Congratulations Sebastian," Caesar congratulated.

"Thank you, Caesar," Sebastian said with a smile.

"What would say the hardest part of the Hunger Games was?" Caesar asked. Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Some people might think it's the killing part. And yeah, that is hard. But the hardest part is being away from the people you love. And once you realize that if you kill these tributes and you can get back to those people, it makes it a whole lot easier," Sebastian said. The audience began to cheer and Sebastian gave them a smile.

"So may I assume you are engaged now?" Caesar asked with a smile, making the crowd go crazy again. Sebastian smiled.

"As soon as I get home, he'll be my fiancé. That's the first thing I'll make sure of," Sebastian said.

"Anything you want to say to your boyfriend?" Caesar asked. Sebastian smiled and looked straight into the camera.

"I'm coming home, baby. I can't wait to marry you. I love you, Blaine," Sebastian said.

Blaine was at home, his eyes welling with tears for the millionth time in the past month. He had so much love and adoration for the man on the screen. He couldn't wait to hold him in his arms again.

The next day Blaine was waiting eagerly at the train station for Sebastian to arrive home. The train had finally arrived. Blaine pushed to the front of the large crowd that was waiting to greet him. They all let Blaine through though, knowing that he was his boyfriend.

Sebastian took a deep breath and opened the door to the train and stepped out. He looked out at the crowd who was now cheering for him and his eyes landed on one man. His love. His Blaine. Sebastian hopped off the platform and ran over to Blaine. He pulled him into his arms and held him tight, cherishing the moment. Both men had tears running down their faces. Sebastian pulled back and kissed Blaine tenderly on the lips.

"I missed you," Blaine said softly.

"I missed you too," Sebastian said. "But now we have eternity with each other."

"I love you," Blaine said, tearfully.

"I love you too," Sebastian said. "Let's go home."

Blaine nodded and took Sebastian's hand. They headed for Blaine's house, what they both considered home. They made it through the crowd and into the house. They collapsed on the couch together.

"I thought I lost you," Blaine said, caressing Sebastian's face.

"You'll never lose me. Never," Sebastian said. Blaine smiled and leaned into Sebastian. "Blaine?"

"Yes, my love?"

Sebastian slid down off the couch and got down on one knee. Blaine looked down at Sebastian and smiled.

"I have loved you since the day I met you. We've been through a lot and I think we've proved that we're meant to be together. So…," Sebastian pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Blaine nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Yes."

Sebastian grinned brightly and slid the ring onto his finger.

"This was my grandfather's. I had it in my pocket that night I spent here before the reaping. I had it with me the whole game," Sebastian tells his new fiancé. Blaine smiled and kissed his fiancé.

"I'm so glad you're home," Blaine said.

"Me too, baby," Sebastian answered. "It's so nice to be where I belong."

* * *

**Did you liiiiiike it? I hope you did! I'm actually really proud of this entry so I hope you guys enjoyed it! See you all tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5! Sorry it's a little late, but hey it's still Friday in the time zones behind me! I meant to say it in ther last chapter but Blaine and Sebastian live in district 4 in the AU/Crossover because in the books that's where Finnick lives and Grant Gustin will forever be Finnick in my mind! Anyway, here in Day 5- Occassion! This is a continuation of Day 3, Kink. Because in this chapter, it's about Rocky, who Blaine did give birth to. I love this chapter because I absolutely love daddies!Seblaine. The occasion here is Rocky's first birthday. During the course of the year Blaine and Sebastian have gotten married, so now they're an official little family :)**

* * *

"Honey, did you pick up the balloons?" Blaine called up the stairs as he balanced his son on his hip.

"No, I'm going to pick up the cake now so I'll get them as well," Sebastian answered, jogging down the stairs and kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"Okay, babe. Did you get the p-r-e-s-e-n-t?" Blaine asked, spelling so their son, Rocky, wouldn't know what he was saying.

"Babe, today is his first birthday. He has no idea what we're talking about. But yes, I have all ten of them up in our closet. You wrapped them all in paper I'm sure he'll love," Sebastian said, smiling at Rocky. Rocky smiled at his dad and giggled when Sebastian poked his tummy.

"Yeah, he loves his monkeys. Maybe because he's part one. You have monkey feet and you know it," Blaine said, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and you're hobbit sized. Are we done now?" Sebastian asked. Blaine smirked.

"Yes we are. So now go get the supplies before the party. I'll get Rocky dressed," Blaine said, setting Rocky on the floor and beginning to take his pajamas off.

"Okay babe, be back soon. Love you," Sebastian said, grabbing his keys.

"Love you too!" Blaine called as he fought with the struggling baby to get his clothes off. "Rocky, we have to get you dressed for your party! Everyone is going to be here to see you. Your grandma and pop, your nana and grandpa, Uncle Cooper and Aunt Angelique. And your cousin Bri. She's gonna be here. You like her, remember?" Blaine asked his son who just stared up at him with wide eyes as his daddy changed him. Blaine smiled at his son. He was just too adorable. He had Blaine's curly dark hair and Sebastian's beautiful green eyes. He had the best of both boys. Rocky struggled up to his feet and hugged his daddy. Blaine smiled and scooped him up in his arms.

"I love you so much, little boy," Blaine murmured into Rocky's hair. Rocky pulled back and looked at his daddy.

"Dada," Rocky said happily, with a smile on his face. Blaine couldn't believe it. Rocky's first word.

"W-What, baby?" Blaine asked, stunned that his son just called him dada. Blaine could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Dada!" Rocky said again, louder this time, with more excitement. Now Blaine's tears fell. Rocky giggled when he saw the wide smile on his daddy's face.

"Your first word! I'm so proud of you!" Blaine said, scooping Rocky up and hugging him tightly. "You're getting to be such a big boy!"

"Dada! Dada!" Rocky kept yelling and giggling. Blaine wiped furiously at his eyes and set Rocky down on the couch, now in his new outfit that featured a shirt saying "My First Birthday!". Blaine pulled out his phone and called Sebastian.

"Yes babe, I've got the balloons," Sebastian said as he answered.

"Dada!" Rocky cheered when he heard Sebastian's voice through the phone.

"What?! Did he just say…?!" Sebastian all but yelled.

"Yes!" Blaine said excitedly. "His first word!"

"I'm on my way home. I need to hear this in person!" Sebastian said, quickly walking out to the car.

"Dada!" Rocky called again and Blaine could hear Sebastian laughing happily to himself.

"Great job, pal! Me and daddy are so proud of you!" Sebastian told him as he got in the car.

"Alright, well no talking while you drive. We'll see you when you get home," Blaine said.

"Okay, see you boys soon," Sebastian said before hanging up. Blaine pulled Rocky into his lap and began bouncing him up and down just like he knew Rocky liked. Rocky giggled and clapped his hands together. They did that for a while and then Sebastian got home. He curst through the door, his arms full of bags. He set them on the floor by the door quickly and went over to his son.

"Hi Rocky!" Sebastian said. Rocky smiled at him and reached out his arms, signaling he wanted Sebastian to hold him. Sebastian took him in his arms.

"Dada!" Rocky said, poking Sebastian in the chest.

"Yeah, I am your dad," Sebastian said, tears prickling his eyes. Blaine smiled fondly at the two of them. His two boys.

"You play with him, I'll set up," Blaine said, picking some of the bags off of the floor and brought them into the kitchen. Sebastian smiled and sat on the floor with Rocky. Rocky crawled over and grabbed his favorite teddy bear and brought it back to Sebastian. He handed the bear to Sebastian and sat down on the floor right in front of him.

"Oh, Jeremy the Bear. You want him to talk to you?" Sebastian asked. Rocky smiled and nodded.

"Hi there, Rocky!" Sebastian said in his "Jeremy the Bear" voice. Rocky giggled and clapped his hands. Sebastian smiled at his son. Rocky climbed onto Sebastian's lap and hugged Jeremy. Sebastian kissed the top of Rocky's head, smiling down at him. Rocky looked up at his dad and poked the bear, signaling he wanted Jeremy to talk more.

"Oh right, sorry," Sebastian said. He cleared his throat and began to talk like Jeremy again. "Hi Rocky, I'm Jeremy! You're my best friend!"

Blaine leaned against the doorframe from the kitchen, watching his husband and son, smiling at them. Blaine loved when Sebastian did that silly voice for Rocky. It made Rocky so happy and Sebastian would do anything to make his son happy. Blaine watched them adoringly, already finished putting the groceries away. Blaine went back into the kitchen and grabbed the packet of balloons and the rolls of streamers. He brought them out into the living room and sat down on the couch while Sebastian still sat on the floor with Rocky. Blaine began blowing up all the balloons he could. Rocky looked over at his dad on the couch and crawled over to him. He pointed to one of the balloons that were already blown up.

"That's a balloon, baby. You want to play with it?" Blaine asked. Rocky nodded. Blaine smiled and handed the bright orange one that Rocky had originally pointed to. Rocky smiled and brought the balloon back over to Sebastian.

"What have you got there?" Sebastian asked, smiling. Rocky giggled and held up the balloon for Sebastian to see. Sebastian smiled and kissed his son's head before standing up.

"Need some help with the streamers?" Sebastian asked. Blaine shook his head.

"No, I can do it. Go ahead and play with Rocky," Blaine said, standing up so he could reach the corner of the wall to tape the streamer to. Blaine stretched up as far as he could, standing on his tippy toes, but he still couldn't reach. Sebastian smiled and stood up on the couch behind his husband.

"Here, let me do it," Sebastian said, taking the streamer from Blaine's hand and taping it to the wall successfully. Blaine looked up at his husband bashfully.

"Thanks," Blaine murmured. Sebastian smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I love your height, you know that," Sebastian said and Blaine smiled.

"I know you do," Blaine said stepping down from the couch and pulling Sebastian down with him.

"And why do I like it?" Sebastian asked, pulling Blaine into a hug.

"Because I fit perfectly against your chest," Blaine said, leaning his head against Sebastian's well-toned chest. Sebastian smiled and kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"Exactly," he said. Blaine smiled and looked up at his husband. Sebastian leaned down and sweetly pressed his lips to Blaine's. Rocky covered his eyes when he saw his daddies kiss.

"Ewwww!" Rocky said, making his dads pull apart and look at him. The two men giggled and walked over to their son. Sebastian swooped him up in his arms.

"Did you say ew?! You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for that ew!" Sebastian said, beginning to tickle his son. Blaine chuckled.

"I think he's still a little too young for that concept, hon," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist. Rocky smiled at his daddies. The doorbell rang and Rocky's head turned towards the direction of the door.

"Juvaga hoopilee Dada!" Rocky called, looking back to Blaine. Both men chuckled.

"I think that means 'Go get the door daddy' in Rocky language," Sebastian translated. Blaine smiled and kissed Rocky's head before going over to answer the door. He opened the door and it had seemed that everyone had arrived at once. Both sets of parents, Cooper, Angelique and their daughter Bri. Blaine welcomed them all in and Blaine's mother instantly went for Rocky.

"My baby!" she called, Sebastian handing him to her. They greeted everyone and they all sat down in the living room.

"Uncle Blainey?" Bri asked, walking over to him.

"Yes, sweetie?" Blaine asked her.

"Can I play with Rocky?" she asked. Blaine smiled.

"Of course you can, honey. Rocky, do you want to play with Bri?" Blaine asked, turning towards Rocky. Rocky giggled and climbed off of Cooper's lap and down to the floor. Bri smiled and sat down on the floor. Rocky grabbed his Power Ranger doll and made his way over to Bri. He sat down on front of her and began to make his doll talk in a deep voice, all baby talk. Bri giggled.

"Rocky, I can't understand you! You're one. You're almost as old as me, I'm four!" Bri declared proudly. Rocky smiled at her, having no idea what she was saying.

"Okay, who's ready for cake?" Sebastian asked, standing up.

The two little kids looked up at the mention of cake and followed Sebastian into the kitchen. Blaine followed as well and put the candles in. Well, just one candle since Rocky was only turning one. Sebastian lit the candle as everyone else made their way into the kitchen. Blaine picked up Rocky in his arms and held him in front of the cake.

"One, two, three…" Blaine said and they all began to sing Happy Birthday to Rocky. Rocky looked around and smiled at everyone as sang to him.

"Okay Rocky, blow out your candles!" Sebastian said. Rocky just looked at his father. Blaine smiled at him.

"Here, I'll show him how to blow it out," Blaine said. Sebastian smirked, knowing he'd make a comment about how well Blaine could 'blow' things if their entire family wasn't there. Cooper must've noticed Sebastian's smirk because he elbowed Sebastian in the ribs.

"Like this, Rocky," Blaine said, puckering his lips and blowing towards Rocky's face. Rocky giggled and began to blow back at his daddy. Blaine smiled and pointed to the candle. "Okay, now blow at that!"

Rocky turned his little head and blew out his candle. Everyone started clapping and Rocky smiled brightly and looked out at everyone, knowing he must've done something good. Next it was time for presents. Rocky was seated on the floor in Blaine's lap as they were surrounded by mountains of presents. Rocky began to open some of them, more interested in the paper on them then what was inside of them. Then he got to his main gift from his two daddies. It was bigger than he was. He stood up and began to rip the paper off. Once he got it all off, his eyes widened. He got his very own rocking horse.

"Dada!" Rocky screamed, jumping into Blaine's lap and hugging him tightly.

"Did he just say…?!" Sebastian's mother cried.

"Yes, he just said it for the first time today," Sebastian said with a smile as Rocky ran over to him to give him a hug next. Sebastian smiled and hugged his son back tightly.

"Happy birthday, Rocky," Sebastian said to his son.

"Well, today was fun," Blaine said, getting into bed next to Sebastian. Sebastian put his book down and smiled over at Blaine.

"It was. I'm so proud of Rocky. He's growing up so fast," Sebastian said, smiling. Blaine smiled as well and snuggled into Sebastian's side.

"I know. Let's have another," Blaine said, smiling up at Sebastian. Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking down at Blaine.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked. Blaine smiled.

"How about a little girl this time?" Blaine asked.

"It's not like I can intentionally control what the sex is, baby," Sebastian said. "But don't we have our hands full with little Rocky right now?"

As if on cue, Rocky came trotting into their room, his teddy bear Jeremy in his arms.

"Hey bud, what're you doing out of your crib?" Sebastian asked. Rocky smiled and tried his best to climb onto their bed. Blaine smiled and lifted him the rest of the way up. Rocky snuggled himself in the bed between his daddies.

"Gonna sleep with daddy and me tonight?" Blaine asked. Rocky stood up and began to jump up and down on the bed, making his two dads laugh.

"Oh, I think I agree. Rocky is plenty to handle right now," Blaine said.

* * *

**Aren't they adorable?! I love them so much! Day 6 to come tomorrow sometime! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6! Angst! I don't like Seblaine angst. I mean, I do but I don't. You know? But I love Sebaline fluff and that's tomorrow! I just love Seblaine in general, okay? Anyway, I hope you guys like this plot. It's not the angstiest plot in the world but this is definitely something I can see happening between them. So enjoy day 6 of Seblaine week! :)**

* * *

"I mean, in two days I'll be in New York, Sebastian, _New York!" _Blaine exclaims as he lies on his couch with Sebastian.

"Uh huh," Sebastian murmurs as he pretends to be interested in the Harry Potter movie that Blaine had put on. But Blaine knew Sebastian hated Harry Potter and only watched it because he liked it.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked. Sebastian turned his head to look at Blaine. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird lately."

"Nothing's wrong, Blaine," Sebastian said and looked back to the television. But Blaine knew him better than that. He picked up the remote and turned the television off.

"Please talk to me. Why aren't you excited about going to Ohio State?" Blaine asked, taking Sebastian's hand.

"Well, unlike you, I'm actually going to miss my boyfriend when he's gone," Sebastian states plainly, clearly annoyed. Blaine frowned.

"Of course I'm going to miss you, Sebastian. I told you to come up and visit me at NYU anytime you want," Blaine said.

"Oh please. I'll probably go up to visit you, open the door and you'll be there fucking with lady Hummel," Sebastian said coldly. Blaine breathed in sharply and looked at Sebastian with hurt eyes.

"I would never. I love _you. _Not him," Blaine said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"I know that's why you want to go there, Blaine. To be closer to him. Your first love and all that shit," Sebastian spat out.

"I want to go there because I love New York and NYU has a very prestigious music program. This has nothing to do with Kurt. You have to trust me," Blaine pleaded.

"I believe you when you say that now. But one day you'll run into him up there and you'll remember whatever it was you saw in him. And I'll be back here in Ohio, where I know nothing that goes on in your dorm room. I mean, why wouldn't you cheat on me?" Sebastian asked in an accusatory tone.

"Because I love you. And you're my boyfriend, not Kurt. And I don't want to hurt you, ever. Because you mean the world to me and I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have. And if you don't believe I'll stay faithful then maybe you should just get out of my house," Blaine said, turning to face away from Sebastian and crossing his arms over his chest. Sebastian's opened his mouth to apologize to Blaine and say he was right but then shut it very quickly after he heard what Blaine said next.

"I mean, if anyone was going to cheat, it'd be you."

Sebastian sat there, shocked. Blaine sighed and turned around to apologize but Sebastian was already off of the couch and headed towards the door.

"Sebastian I'm so-,"

"Save it! I don't give a shit anymore! From day one you promised me you never thought of me as whore but now I guess I know what you really think. Thanks, Blaine. Have fun fucking your ex," Sebastian said before storming out the door and slamming it behind him. Blaine let his tears fall as he stared at the closed door. He wanted his last few days with Sebastian to be the happiest days ever. But now they both went and messed it up. They did this sometimes, say things they don't mean. But it had never been this bad before. Blaine never thought of Sebastian as a whore and always was careful of what he said to make sure it didn't sound like he was accusing Sebastian of that. Until now. Now Blaine had gone and said the one thing that he didn't know if Sebastian could ever forgive him for. But Sebastian had hurt him too. He thinks that he's going to go back with Kurt just because they'll be in the same city. Didn't he trust Blaine? Blaine didn't want Kurt anymore. They had barely talked recently and Kurt had a new boyfriend now. Blaine could never be unfaithful. Especially to someone as amazing and perfect as Sebastian.

Neither Blaine nor Sebastian made contact with each other the next day. Blaine just finished up his packing for New York and Sebastian finished up his packing for Ohio State. They were all that was on each other's minds all day though. They couldn't stop thinking about one another. They were both going crazy and although they both knew that they should be the one to apologize first, neither of them wanted to. They both saw the faults of the other as bigger than their own and vowed to wait for the other to apologize first. No matter how long it took. But they both hoped it was sooner rather than later. As Blaine got into bed that night he checked his phone. No new messages or missed calls from Sebastian. He sighed, put his phone on his bedside table and tried his best to sleep; knowing tomorrow was a big day. As Sebastian got into bed he wrote long texts to Blaine, apologizing for everything that had been said and begging for forgiveness but couldn't bring himself to send them. He finally deleted all the drafts, put his phone on silent and then tried to sleep. But he neither, would be getting much sleep that night.

Sebastian woke up and looked at his clock. It was 9:52. Blaine would be leaving for the airport at 11. And no matter how mad they were at each other right now, they were still boyfriends and they still loved each other. Sebastian knew he had to say goodbye. Sebastian got out of bed, took a quick shower and ran down to his car. He drove quickly to Blaine's house. He pulled in the driveway and rang the doorbell. Blaine's mother answered, her eyes puffy and red.

"Oh, hello Sebastian. You just missed him, I'm sorry dear," she said, wiping at her eyes with a tissue.

"H-He's gone?" Sebastian asked.

"He just left, honey. I'm so sorry," Mrs. Anderson said.

"O-Okay. Thank you," Sebastian said and turned away and started walking back to his car. He heard Mrs. Anderson close the door behind him. Sebastian could feel the tears burning his eyes but refused to let them fall. Instead he picked up a rock from the ground and threw it as hard as he could at the Anderson's neighbor's trash can. It made a loud clang but it wasn't near as loud enough as the blood pumping in Sebastian's ears. Sebastian got back in his car and drove home, not sure if he was more mad at himself for not talking to Blaine sooner, mad at Blaine for leaving without saying goodbye, or devastated that Blaine was gone now.

Blaine got all of his stuff out of the taxi that took him from the airport to his new home. He looked up at the huge dorm building he was standing in front of. It was huge. Twelve stories at least. Blaine picked up his things and walked inside. He took the elevator up to the fifth floor and found his room. He opened the door. His roommate hadn't moved in yet. So Blaine claimed the bottom bunk, always hating heights since Cooper accidentally pushed him down the stairs when he was four. Blaine began to hang up posters from all the Broadway shows he liked or wanted to see. Then put all of his clothes away in the drawers on his side of the room and the little wardrobe next to them. Then he began to take out all of his books and put them in the little shelf on his desk. Then he took put his pictures that he had brought with him. There was one of him and Cooper when Cooper had come into town his junior year. There was one of his parents and the two brothers when Blaine was only two years old. His two favorites were last. One was of Blaine with all the Warblers. Blaine had his arm around Nick while Jeff was on Nick's back. David was on the other side of Blaine and Wes was behind him. Trent was next to David and all of the other Warblers surrounded them. Blaine smiled at the photo before setting it on his desk. He propped the blue photo frame up so he would be able to see the picture from his bed. And the final photo was of him and Sebastian. It was a day over the summer when they had gone to the beach. Sebastian was sitting in the sand with his sunglasses on. Blaine was behind Sebastian, resting his chin on Sebastian's shoulder. Blaine's arms were wrapped around his boyfriend and Sebastian's hands were up, holding Blaine's arms. They looked like the perfect couple in the photo. Blaine put it down on his desk before he started to cry. He positioned the silver frame just perfectly so it was visible throughout the entire room. Then there was a knock on the door. Blaine wiped at his eyes and walked over to it. My damn roommate can't use their key? Blaine thought as he opened the door. Blaine was stunned when he saw who was standing there. It was Sebastian holding a suitcase in his hand and a backpack on his back.

"Um, hi. I'm your new roommate."

* * *

**Not the longest but I like how this ended. I can't believe Seblaine week is almost over! I think it should be Seblaine month! ;D See you all tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg last day! Noooooo! I'm going to miss Seblaine week so much! I mean, I still have my other Seblaine fics I can write but this was so much fun and I really enjoyed it! This last day is fluff. Who doesn't love adorable Blaine and Seabstian? Right? Oh my God guys! I have to tell you about my dream last night! It was reaaaaallly good! Okay, so Grant was my boyfriend ( :D ) and I was looking for a house to buy and he came with me to the realtors office. So this skanky realtor (I can say that cause it was just a dream lol) kept touching my man! She'd like touch his hair or the back of his shoulder or something and I kept getting pissed! But he keeps laughing and smirking at me, thinking it's hilarious how mad I'm getting. So finally she touches him 4 times in like a minute right in front of me and she was like to me "Okay, if you follow me, I'll show you this house." So I stood up, while Grant was sitting, gripped Grant's hair in my hand, threw his head back and kissed him hard on the lips right in front of her lol. And then the realtor's was like "...oh" lol so later when we came back into the room she tried flirting with Grant AGAIN so he dipped me back and gave me a romantic kiss right in front of her. It may be the best dream I have ever had... Okay, just wanted to share that with you guys! Anyway... Have fun reading day 7 :)**

* * *

Sebastian parked his car in front of Blaine's house and got out. He walked up to the door and just walked right in. Now that he and Blaine had been dating for almost six months, Blaine told him he was allowed to just waltz in whenever he got there. Sebastian looked in the living room and kitchen for his boyfriend. No Blaine. So then Sebastian headed upstairs and into Blaine's bedroom. He smirked to himself as he walked there because one day he had walked in on Blaine pleasuring himself. It was the hottest thing Sebastian had ever seen and he definitely wouldn't mind seeing it again. Sebastian pushed open Blaine's door and frowned when he didn't see him there. Sebastian knew he was home, he had seen Blaine's car in the driveway and even texted him to let him know he was coming over. Sebastian walked back downstairs and walked into the living room.

"Blaine?" Sebastian called. No answer. Sebastian heard the loud base pumping coming from the basement. Sebastian walks over to the door to the basement, opens it and takes down the stairs. Once he reaches the bottom he sees Blaine, music blaring, punching at his punching bag with all his might. Sebastian knew something was wrong. He cautiously walked along the wall so he could get into Blaine's line of view without disturbing him. He had done that once and Blaine had accidentally elbowed him in the stomach. Sebastian had crumbled on the floor and Blaine couldn't stop apologizing. So this time Sebastian just walked along the wall, keeping a safe distance, until Blaine could see him. Blaine saw something out of the corner of his eyes and spotted Sebastian. He gave him a small smile before walking over to turn the blaring stereo off. He took of his gloves, breathing heavily.

"Hey, babe," Blaine said, setting his gloves down on a table.

"Hey, baby. What's going on? You okay?" Sebastian asked. Blaine sighed. He knew there was no use lying to Sebastian, he always saw right through it.

"Just had a bad day, that's all," Blaine said. Sebastian walked up to Blaine and pulled him against his body, not caring how sweaty he was. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"I got called a fag five times today," Blaine murmured against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian squared his jaw. He hated when this happened. How could someone insult the most perfect man in the world? "Really, it's fine babe. It just pissed me off."

"It isn't fine, Blaine. You don't deserve that," Sebastian tells his boyfriend. Blaine sighs against Sebastian's chest.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. You can hang out in my room if you want," Blaine said, heading for the stairs. Normally, Sebastian would have offered to take a shower with Blaine but this time he had an idea brewing in his mind.

Sebastian showed up at Blaine's house on Friday night dressed in a nice dark green shirt that he knew Blaine loved and nice black pants, carrying a bouquet of red roses, Blaine's favorite. Sebastian smoothed out his shirt before ringing the doorbell. Blaine answered the door wearing his favorite Star Wars t-shirt and his grey sweatpants that he wore when he didn't have anywhere to be. The look on his face when he saw Sebastian's face was priceless.

"W-What's all this?" Blaine asked. Sebastian smiled and handed him the flowers.

"I thought I'd treat you to a proper date," Sebastian said. Blaine smiled.

"We haven't been on a date like that in months," Blaine said, smelling the flowers.

"I know. And I thought we were long overdue. So go change. Or you could wear that, I don't mind," Sebastian said with a smile. Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend inside by his hand.

"I'll be ready in five," Blaine said, walking into the kitchen to put the flowers into a vase. Sebastian sat down on the couch and Blaine winked at him as he ran past him and up the stairs to his bedroom. Sebastian waited patiently for his boyfriend to return and when he did it was definitely worth the wait. Sebastian's jaw dropped when he saw how good his boyfriend looked. He wore a beautiful green V-neck, darker than Sebastian's shirt, and very, _very_ tight dark jeans.

"W-Wow…" Sebastian stuttered. Blaine smiled and blushed lightly.

"I love how you still look at me like that," Blaine said.

"Like what?" Sebastian asked.

"Like it's the first time you've seen me. Like you want to rip all of my clothes off," Blaine said, putting his wallet into his pocket.

"Well, I do want that," Sebastian said with a smirk. Blaine rolled his eyes and took Sebastian's hand and they were out the door.

"So where are we going?" Blaine asked once they were both in the car.

"It's a surprise!" Sebastian said, pulling out of the Anderson's driveway and headed down the road. Blaine watched out the window anxiously as Sebastian drove to their mystery location. Finally, Sebastian pulled in front of his house and parked.

"Our date is at your house?" Blaine asked.

"Yes it is. My parents are gone for the weekend and I have everything already planned out. Let's go," Sebastian said, getting out of the car and walking around to open Blaine's door for him. Blaine smiled and took Sebastian's hand. Sebastian swung his and Blaine's hands as they made their way up to the door. Sebastian opened the door for his boyfriend and Blaine walked inside. Blaine smiled when he looked around the room. The dining room was all set up with a red table cloth over the table, two candlesticks right in the middle and hot food set up on two plates.

"Sebastian, how did the food get there? It's still hot and fresh," Blaine asked. Then they both heard the back door close.

"That would be Nick and Jeff leaving. I told them if they set all of this up for me while I went to get you, they could get my empty house all to their selves tomorrow night when we go out to the movies," Sebastian explained. "Thank God for horny boys."

Blaine chuckled.

"Nice cover, asking me out for Saturday night so I wouldn't suspect a surprise date on Friday," Blaine said with a smile. Sebastian smiled as well and pulled Blaine's seat out for him. Blaine sat down and Sebastian sat at the seat across from him. They began to eat.

"Wow, I didn't think Nick and Jeff could cook this good," Blaine said. Sebastian laughed.

"Blaine, Nick and Jeff can't make ice. I made this and told them to keep it warm in the oven for me," Sebastian explained. Blaine smiled wide.

"You made all of this? Wow, after six months there's still so much I don't know about you," Blaine said. Sebastian smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

"And I can't wait to share it all with you," Sebastian said. Blaine smiled and reached across the table for Sebastian's hand. They held hands and just looked into each other's eyes for a few moments.

When dinner was finally over, Sebastian blew out the candles and took Blaine's hand. He led him into the living room where there was a large red blanket laid out on the floor, surrounded by rose petals. Blaine smiled and sat down on the blanket.

"This is beautiful, Seb. Now come here!" Blaine said, laying down and opening his arms, a seductive look on his face. Sebastian bit his lip.

"Oh. You know I would never ever turn that down but, that's not actually what I had in mind…yet anyway," Sebastian said. Blaine smiled up at his boyfriend and sat up.

"Then what are we going to do?" Blaine asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Sebastian walked over to the table and picked up a movie, showing it to Blaine. Blaine's jaw dropped.

"The Titanic?! That's my favorite movie! But you hate it, you always yell at Rose in the end," Blaine says.

"I know, but you love it. So we're going to watch it," Sebastian says with a smile as he puts the DVD in. Blaine opened his arms as Sebastian returned and he lied down next to Blaine and lied in his arms. Blaine smiled and held Sebastian securely against his body. Sebastian tilted his head and looked up at Blaine.

"I love you," Sebastian said softly. Blaine smiled and leaned down to peck Sebastian's lips.

"I love you too," Blaine replied. Sebastian smiled and laid his head back down on Blaine's chest. Blaine absent-mindedly played with Sebastian's hair throughout the movie. Towards the middle, Blaine kissed into Sebastian's hair.

"I love this part," Blaine whispered. No response. Blaine looked down and smiled when he saw that Sebastian had fallen asleep on his chest. Blaine pulled an extra blanket off the couch and covered them with it. He grabbed the remote and turned the movie off. Blaine snuggles into his boyfriend and kissed into his hair one last time.

"Goodnight, Sebastian. I love you. Best date ever."

* * *

**And it's over! No! lol. Well, actually last night as I was laying in bed I had an idea of what I could've done for Angst day but it was already over... So Idk if maybe you guys want me to do a one-shot for that? I'll warn you though, the idea in my head had character death. It was like, extreme angst. But let me know if that's something you guys might want! I'd just like to thank all of you for reading this. It means so so so much to me that you guys actually care enough to read the craziness that comes out of my mind. So THANK YOU once again :) See you all soon!**


End file.
